Happy Birthday America
by TheNobodyofNamine
Summary: Everyone's invited to our favorite hero's bday party. Japan wants to go, but how can he when he's afraid of "explosions"? Full/better summary inside. Some fluff. JapanxAmerica 3 happy cakeday alfred :D rated T for safety ONE SHOT


Summary: Ever since the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and although his friendship with America has long since been restored, Japan is still afraid of explosions. So then how is he going to America's birthday party when there's gonna be tons of fireworks? Inspired by a fanart pic.

* * *

It was a normal day. Wrong. It was suppose to be a normal day. All Japan wanted to do was read some new manga that had been recently released, along with a few visual novels. He was planning to just stay home and relax for once, until...

"Moshi moshi. This is Japan."

"Hey Japan!" He knew this loud voice anywhere.

"Good afternoon, America-san."

"Are you gonna come over this weekend? I'm having a party, remember?"

"Of course I remember. It's going to be your birthday."

"So what'd you get me?"

"Um, that's-"

Japan was cut off by the blonde's laughter. "I'm just kidding! I'll wait until the party. You _are_ coming over, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Haha, I don't know. Anyways, it's gonna be really fun! There's gonna be music, food and fireworks!"

Japan froze, his mouth left wide open. _Oh no..._He gulped before giving a response."F-fireworks you say?" He heard a confirming "uh huh" from America. "Yup. Can't wait to see you! Talk to you later!" _Click_. Japan still clung onto the phone, not moving a single muscle. _How am I suppose to do this?_ he wondered. After some thought, he finally hung up the phone.

* * *

America opened the door, and was happy to see who was standing in front of him. "Japan! I'm so glad you're finally here! For a sec, I thought you weren't gonna show up." Japan offered his gift and bowed his head slightly. "Happy birthday, America-san." The blonde smiled and placed a hand on Japan's head before taking the gift. "No need to be so formal. We're friends after all, aren't we?" Japan recovered from his bow and nodded. "Well, what're you waiting for? Come inside already." Japan did what he was told, taking off his shoes before entering the house.

"Hey Japan! What took you so long to get here?"

"He's right," Germany said as he approached the two. "You're usually on time for things like these."

"Oh, well, um, I..."

The brunette smiled. "Oh, well that's okay I guess! You haven't missed out on everything yet!"

"Is that so?" Japan wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he's right Japan." America said as he lightly shook the present he received. "We still have the firework show!" Japan froze.

"America, you stupid git! Hurry up and help us set these blasted things up!" England shouted from the backyard before making his way back to the living room.

"He's right, aru!" China exclaimed from the living room. "We can't carry all of these! They're so many aru!" Japan's body stiffened at this remark. _There's that many?_

"Alright, alright." America said with an annoyed voice. "But where the hell's France? Wasn't he suppose to help you guys out?"

"He was," China started, "But then he got too preoccupied with the wine and now he's..."

"The wine freak and Russia found your so called 'hidden stash' and are in the backyard trying to see who can scream the loudest." The others gave him a strange look. "Screaming?" America asked. "I don't hear any-"

"!"

Everyone stared into the backyard, where they saw France-who was shirtless- and Russia-who was swinging his iron pipe in random directions. "Ne, Germany~ Can I join the screaming contest too?" Italy asked as he jumped up and down with excitement. "I don't think it's a good idea. We don't want to be too much of a bother." America gave a hearty laugh. "Go ahead, Italy. I might join in too. After all, a hero has to be loud enough for people to hear his awesome battle cries!" England faced palmed. "Again, with the hero talk."

"Anyways, let's head outside so we can start the show!" America exclaimed. They all started to head outside. All except for one person. America turned around to see that Japan hadn't moved from where he was standing. The bottom of his shirt was clutched in his hands and he kept his head down. America cocked his head to one side. "Japan, are you okay?" Japan quickly looked up, his eyes meeting with America's. _Were they always this clear?_ "H-hai, I'm fine don't worry." Japan said with a forced smile. However, the blonde wasn't convinced. "You can't fool me. A hero always knows when a friend is in trouble. So what's up?"

"Well...um...I don't want to be a bother...but..."

"Japan, you can tell me." The brown eyed man quickly looked away. "Is it something embarrassing?" America asked. Japan nodded quickly in response. "...it's...um...about the fireworks..." Japan said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. America gave him a confused look. "What about them?"

_Should I tell him...?_

"Japan, you're not afraid of them...are you?"

He nodded in response. "T-they're pretty to look at, they're...just so loud." America smiled. "It's okay to be scared. I used to be scared of them too. Wait a minute, I got it! Go outside, I'll be there in a sec." America then ran into the hallway and disappeared into one of the rooms as Japan made his way to the backyard.

"So where the hell is he?" England asked, his arms crossed. "Ano, he went to get something, and-"

"-okay you guys! Let's start the show!" America said as he waved one of his arms. "It's about bloody time, you git!" England shouted. "Don't get your boxers in a twist Iggy! I'm here now, so let's light it up!" England facepalmed once more and then turned to China, who had a lighter ready in his hand. "You hear him, light it up!" China nodded and the show began to unfurl.

"Pst, Japan!" America whispered. "Here, you can use this." he said, holding out a pair of large, padded, headphones. "They won't block out the noise entirely, but at least it won't be as loud." Japan nodded and placed them over his ears, only to find that America was right. He couldn't exactly block out everything, but the loud noises escaping from the lights blooming in the sky seemed further away, making him feel safe. America smiled, knowing that his friend wasn't afraid anymore and gazed at the sparkles that seemed to be spiralling down towards them.

"Ne, Germany~ Let's try to catch them!" Italy said as he reached out towards the sky.

"Can't you just watch them?"

"Aw, but it's so pretty! America, how did you get all of these different patterns and designs?" Italy chirped. America laughed. "It took a while, but my boss finally got someone to make it this awesome!" However, America's attention shifted once he felt something tugging at his sleeve.

He turned around to see Japan holding onto his sleeve, looking away from him with a red tint spread across his cheeks. America smiled. "If you wanted to hold hands," he whispered, "you could've just asked me." Japan gave him a puzzled looked. "What?" he asked loudly. The blonde laughed as he lifted one side of the headphones. "I said that if you wanted to hold my hand, you could've just asked me." If Japan's blush wasn't already obvious, it was now. "Do whatever you want. It's your birthday anyway." Japan muttered. America smiled, and took Japan's hand in his.

"Happy birthday, America."

America quickly looked at him, his eyes wide open. "Y-you didn't say 'san' this time," he remarked, his cheeks flustered. As the fireworks went on, Japan moved closer to America.

"I...I actually have another present to give you."

America gave him a confused look, then laughed. "Now I'm embarrassed. A hero only needs one present." Japan then looked away. "Fine, I don't have to give it to-"

"-I'm only kidding!" America said quickly. "I'll accept any present from a dear friend."

_Are you sure about that?_

Japan quickly looked to see if anyone else was watching them, and for once, was thankful that there were fireworks going off to distract everyone else.

"Alright then, just...close your eyes." America did what he was told. "Okay, I'm ready for my surprise." And boy, was he surprised. His lips were surrounded by something as soft as velvet. His eyes shot open, only to see Japan's lips pressed against his own. He closed his eyes to enjoy his present and kissed back with equal force. Until...

"Ve~ Japan and America sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! They're so cute, ve~!"

"Italy, what are you-Japan?"

Everyone turned around as Japan and America quickly pulled away from each other. As they were being mobbed by questions from the others, America's grip on Japan's hand slightly tightened out of nervousness, leaving Japan to smile a little to himself. The fireworks continued, marking what would be the end to the most perfect birthday party and the start of a lasting relationship.

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday Alfred! This fic was inspired by this:

http:/ hetalia-crack . deviantart . com / gallery /?set=24506084&offset=264#/d2rbdsn (remove the spaces)

And since it's Alfred's bday...well yeah ^^ I needed a break from my other hetalia fic, which, it would be cool if you guys could check it out (look for it in my profile, please :D)

I hope you enjoyed reading this :P


End file.
